Inacreditavel
by Ambar-chan
Summary: Nenhum deles poderia imaginar como o inicio daquele sentimento poderia terminar...


**N/a:** Uma OneShot com um Paring, na minha opinião, interessante. É dedicado à minha prima **Th3Dreamer**, como forma de agradecimento por ela me ter incentivado a escrever neste Site e também pela fiction que ela me dedicou – **_His Reason_** – vale a pena ler. Obrigado prima. Espero que gostes desta fiction, pois sei bem que adoras este Paring.

* * *

**Naruto x Ino**

**Sasuke x Sakura** (embora muito leve...)

* * *

**Inacreditavel**

**Summary:** Nenhum deles poderia imaginar como o inicio daquele sentimento poderia terminar...

* * *

Após fechar a Floricultura para poder desfrutar da sua hora de almoço, Ino decidiu que nessa hora iria almoçar no Ichiraku Ramen. Não estava com muita cabeça para fazer o seu almoço e nem lhe apetecia ficar em casa à espera que o tempo passasse, assim poderia dar uma volta pela vila para aclarar as ideias. O seu pai tinha ido numa missão e a sua mãe…não sabia onde estava. 

Sentou-se num dos bancos e pediu uma tigela de Ramen, o restaurante estava vazio, provavelmente porque todos estavam ocupados ou reunidos com as suas famílias. Suspirou. O prato chegou e ela iniciou a refeição. A verdade era que não tinha apetite, mas se não comesse o seu estômago iria refilar mais tarde, e ela não queria ter que ficar doente. Fez um esforço para poder chegar ao fim da tigela. Pagou e saiu novamente dali.

Ainda era cedo, e como pensado, caminhou pela vila. Foi vendo algumas lojas e passou pela livraria, ficou a olha-la calmamente, até que achou um livro que lhe chamou a atenção de certa forma. Lembrou-se de Kakashi, que sempre que podia estava a ler um livro, mas o que ela via não era o mesmo, era algo que lhe parecia ser interessante, e como em horas vagas estar parada é perda de tempo, decidiu que se ia entreter a ler um livro, talvez ficasse mais culta ou assim. Entrou na loja e pediu à senhora o livro que tinha visto na montra, pagou-o e saiu da loja a iniciar a leitura.

"Mas onde raio é que eu deixei aquilo…." – Naruto vinha tão atordoado a olhar o chão que bateu contra Ino, acabando por cair os dois no chão. – "Desculpa Ino-chan."

"Naruto? Tens de ter mais cuidado por onde andas…" – disse ela segurando a mão estendida do loiro, que a ajudava a levantar-se.

"Desculpa, mas é que eu não sei onde é que perdi a minha bandana e agora ando à procura dela…" – explicou o loiro.

"Perdeste a bandana? Isso é mau…mas não tens uma pequena ideia de onde a possas ter deixado?"

"Nem por isso…mas vou continuar a procurar…hei de encontra-la com certeza." – Disse ele a sorrir. Acenou a Ino e continuou a caminhar.

Ino ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Já tinha lido um bom bocado do livro. Estava quase na hora de reabrir a Floricultura, mas como era Domingo, quase não havia movimento, e ficar o tempo todo sozinha a ler também era decadente. Virou-se na direcção que Naruto caminhava e correu até ele.

"Eu dou-te uma ajuda a procurar!" – ofereceu-se ela a sorrir-lhe também. Ele pareceu ficar admirado, mas depois acabou por lhe mostrar outro sorriso e agradecer.

"Obrigada, espero realmente encontrar a bandana." – Disse ele continuando a caminhar e a olhar para a frente.

"Onde pensas que poderás tê-la perdido? Hoje de manhã tinha-la certo?"

"Sim, mas hoje já fiz algumas coisas. Já tive a treinar na floresta, a jogar com o Konohamaru, a treinar outra vez…"

"Então, vamos começar por um lugar de cada vez. Estiveste com o Konohamaru onde?" – perguntou-lhe ela parando no meio da rua. Naruto parou e ficou pensativo.

"Na academia." – Respondeu-lhe após algum tempo.

"Então vamos procura-la primeiro aí, depois se não estiver, procuramos então na floresta."

"Mas eu já procurei na floresta e não a vi por lá."

"Quatro-olhos vêem melhor que dois, anda e não refiles." – Ordenou ela encaminhando-se para a academia. Naruto seguiu-a na mesma.

Chegaram ao edifício e começaram a procurar por tudo o que era lado. As salas eram todas iguais e Naruto já não se lembrava em qual delas tinha estado com o amigo, tendo assim que procurar em todas. Nada encontraram seguindo assim para o recreio vazio. Este não era assim muito grande, mas de certo que ia dar trabalho. Naruto começou numa ponta e Ino noutra.

"Por aqui não há nada, e por ai Ino-chan?" – gritou Naruto do outro lado do recreio. Viu Ino agarrada ao braço esquerdo e com uma expressão de dor no rosto e preocupado correu até ela. – "Está tudo bem Ino-chan?"

"Sim…" – disse ela friccionado o braço. Naruto retirou-lhe a mão e viu um corte comprido, mas ainda assim fundo, não sangrava, mas parecia infectado.

"Como é que fizeste isto? Tens que desinfectar isto agora!" – disse ele ajudando-se mais uma vez a levantar.

"Não exageres, isto depois passa, vais ver!" – disse ela ajeitando a manga curta por cima do ferimento.

"Não estou a exagerar. Anda, vamos até à enfermaria, lá vão desinfectar-se isso num instante. E escusas de recusar ou levo-te á força." – Ordenou Naruto. Ino riu-se e encolheu os ombros.

"Ok…"

Entraram mais uma vez na Academia para se dirigirem à enfermaria. Ao lá chegarem não havia sinal de ninguém. Ino sentou-se numa das camas vazias e esperou que Naruto encontrasse alguém, mas este quando voltou ao quarto voltava sozinho.

"Estranho, não está cá ninguém!" – disse.

"As enfermeiras de serviço devem ter ido lanchar, elas também não iam adivinhar que eu ia aparecer aqui." – Naruto concordou e voltou-se para o armário de medicamentos e utensílios que estava encostado à parede. Remexeu em algumas coisas e após encontrar o algodão, as ligaduras e o álcool, aproximou-se de Ino que o ficou a olhar admirada.

"Confia em mim, vi muitas vezes o Iruka-sensei cuidar dos meus ferimentos, não te vou matar." – Disse ele como se adivinhasse os pensamentos desta, que acabou por concordar e sorrir.

Naruto molhou o algodão com álcool e passou suavemente no braço de Ino, que gemeu um pouco, mas não fez nada para que o loiro retirasse o algodão. Ele passou-o levemente limpando cuidadosamente as partes infectadas e algo mais que pudesse ter entrado para ali. Ino apenas o olhava pasmada, nunca pensou que Naruto pudesse ser tão delicado nestas coisas.

"Onde foi que fizeste este corte? Está mesmo feio…" – comentou ele enquanto passava o algodão.

"Na verdade…foi a Sakura que me fez." – Disse ela com a voz mais baixa e magoada. Naruto parou e olhou nos olhos de Ino.

"A Sakura-chan? Porquê?"

"De todas as discussões que nós já tivemos, esta foi a pior. Mas talvez tenha sido eu a responsável por isso. Disse-lhe algumas verdades que a possam ter magoado, mas que também me magoaram a mim no passado…e…ela não gostou muito. Mas eu fiquei de consciência tranquila. Já bastava de ser cínica, afinal eu sou amiga dela e espero continuar a ser…mesmo que ela me odeie agora…por ter ouvido certas e determinadas coisas." – Disse a jovem sinceramente. Naruto pareceu engolir em seco.

"Isso cheira-me a Sasuke…certo?"

"Acertamos isso de uma vez. Eu não quero mais nada com o Sasuke á muito tempo, ele mostrou-se ser uma pessoa diferente desde que o conheci, mas não o julgo, ele teve os seus problemas e eu compreendo. Sabes, sempre pensei que o Sasuke fosse o meu príncipe encantado, mas de certeza que esse ainda não chegou…fazendo com que o Sasuke seja apenas um amigo…pelo qual eu senti algo parecido com amor." – Desta vez, ela fez um curto sorriso e Naruto também. Sempre tivera uma opinião diferente da loira…talvez por influência de Sakura.

Após limpar o corte, Naruto procurou uma pomada e passou por cima do braço, finalizando assim o curativo com as ligaduras, para não passar nada para o corte. Arrumou as coisas de novo e lavou as mãos de seguida. Ino ajeitou a sua manga novamente e esperou que Naruto acabasse de limpar as mãos na toalha, para saírem em direcção á floresta, onde iriam continuar á procura da bandana.

"Obrigada, Naruto." – Disse ela olhando o chão, perto de chegarem á entrada da floresta. – "Foi muito simpática a tua atitude comigo."

"Não precisas de agradecer…faria de novo se fosse preciso." – Respondeu-lhe o jovem corado, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo com uma pequena gargalhada.

Entraram pela floresta e fizeram o caminho que Naruto fizera quando voltara para casa nessa manha. Os seus olhares eram atentos a qualquer coisa que se parecesse com a bandana. Chegaram ao local e começaram a procurar em separado. Naruto refilava algo pois não tinha ideia alguma onde raio pudesse estar aquilo e Ino apenas procurava nos lugares mais escuros e entre os arbustos grandes. Viu algo brilhar no meio de um dos arbustos e aproximou-se mais, acabando assim por encontrar a bandana.

"Hey, Naruto, encontrei-a!" – gritou do outro lado. Naruto voltou-se e sorriu. Caminhou até á loira, e apanhou-a das mãos dela.

"Obrigado Ino-chan, nem eu me ia lembrar de procurar ai." – Antes de coloca-la novamente na cabeça, hesitou e acabou por guarda-la no bolso. "Tenho que a lavar primeiro, está toda suja." – Justificou-se. Ino riu-se e os dois iniciaram o caminho de volta para a vila.

Deram por eles e já eram quase horas do jantar. Tinham ficado a conversar durante algumas horas e nem se tinham apercebido do tempo a passar. Naruto deixou Ino á porta de casa e agradeceu-lhe mais uma vez pela ajuda.

"Não precisas de me agradecer…faria de novo se fosse preciso." – Disse ela piscando-lhe o olho e entrando em casa. Naruto sorriu e fez o caminho para sua casa sem pressas.

Entrou em casa e explicou á mãe que não tinha aberto a Floricultura pois tinha-se fartado de lá estar. Esta compreendeu e ainda lhe disse que fora melhor assim. O seu pai ia estar fora e só voltaria no dia seguinte, e após o jantar, Ino foi para o seu quarto descansar. No dia seguinte iria ter missões para fazer e precisava de descansar.

No entando ainda ficou a pensar na discussão que tivera com a amiga. Tinha-lhe dito tudo o que pensava e o que tinha guardado durante muitos anos, para alívio próprio e para ser sincera com ela de uma vez por todas. Também se fartava de discutir por idiotices, para mais por um rapaz que não merecia isso. Antes a sua amiga do que um jovem frio e que não se importa com ninguém a não ser com ele mesmo. Talvez Ino tivesse a exagerar no pensamento de Sasuke, pois ele já tinha dado provas de ser boa pessoa, mas precisava mudar muito. Mas para ela isso já não lhe fazia diferença…ela já nem sentia nada por ele…

Lembrou-se, sem querer, de como tinha sido o seu dia. Certamente não fora um dia normal, pois ela não ficara em casa ou na floricultura. Não ia mentir…tinha gostado. Admirado ainda mais o facto de Naruto conseguir ser uma pessoa tão calma e momentos certos e sérios. Passou a mão pelo curativo que o jovem lhe fizera e sorriu. É…tinha gostado de conhecer aquela parte oculta de Naruto…adormeceu minutos depois, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Bom dia pessoal!" – disse Naruto quando chegou perto da sua equipa. Tinha chegado atrasado, pois Kakashi já se encontrava lá.

"Vens atrasado idiota." – Disse simpático como sempre, Sasuke.

"E depois? Não me posso atrasar uma vez ou outra?" – respondeu Naruto sem dar muita importância ao facto de ter sido ofendido.

"Claro que não! Deixas-nos aqui á seca, a espera que chegues e ainda vens nas calmas, como se não tivéssemos trabalho para fazer." – Disse Sakura, que parecia ligeiramente irritada.

"Lamento se o vosso fim-de-semana não vos correu bem, mas não precisam de descarregar para cima de mim." – Disse Naruto continuando calmo. Virou-se para Kakashi que os observava atento e sorriu. – "Que missão temos hoje Sensei?"

"Vamos ficar pela vila, não vai ser nenhuma missão cansativa. Por isso escusam de ficar tão preocupados em fazer tudo a horas e certinho, tenham mais calma com vocês…acho que andam a precisar de umas ferias." - Disse o professor.

"Isso quer dizer que vai ser mais uma missão chata e sem importância…?"

"Depende, é importante de certa forma…a Tsunade-sama pediu-me para que nós colaborasse-mos na ajuda de plantação de novas arvores. Isto porque alguns criminosos e até mesmo alguns dos animais que vivem na floresta, estragam diariamente muitas arvores e quanto aos Ninjas Criminosos, vem de outros lugares "roubar" a madeira das nossas arvores, sem sequer pedirem…e como sabem, isso é ilegal, por isso nós, assim comos as outras equipas, teremos hoje o dia para ajudar nessa colaboração."

"Até que não parece ser muito chata…estou ansioso de começar." – Disse Naruto verdadeiramente empolgado.

"Sim, até é uma missão que contribui para o nosso bem e dos próprios animais. Vamos então…" – disse Sakura parecendo um pouco mais animada.

"Humpf…dizem-nos para treinar e ser grandes ninjas e depois põe-nos a plantar arvores…" – comentou Sasuke enquanto se encaminhava atrás dos colegas. Kakashi deu-lhe um pequeno tapa na cabeça.

"Não refiles…" – Sasuke apenas bufou.

Caminharam durante algum tempo até chegarem a uma parte mais extensa da floresta, onde já lá estavam as outras equipas. Tinham permanecido todos calados durante a caminhada, enquanto Kakashi dava uma olhadela no seu livro. Estava junto com os Genins e Jounins, alguns Ninjas especializados no ambiente, prontos para dar as indicações necessárias. Foi pedido aos jovens que se reunissem todos e que ouvissem com atenção algumas das explicações e importância sobre as arvores, todos ouviram atentamente e sossegados.

"Bom, agora após esta pequena explicação, poderemos dar inicio á plantação das árvores. Como são quatro equipas, é preferível que se dividam em apenas dois grupos, para cada um plantar um tipo de árvore diferente." – Disse um dos Ninjas especialista.

Kakashi juntou-se a Asuma, pois desde o início que ambos se mantinham numa agradável conversa. Ficando assim Kurenai com Gai, que estava tão incentivado quanto Lee. Foram distribuídos alguns utensílios que fariam falta e entregue algumas folhas com uma explicação mais detalhada para cada aluno. Os Jounins apenas observavam, para desgosto de Gai que queria tanto plantar uma arvorezinha.

A missão estava a ser feita com gosto. Até mesmo Sasuke, que tinha embirrado, manobrava correctamente e cuidadosamente a sua parte. Sakura estava ao seu lado, fazendo exactamente a mesma coisa. Naruto tinha escolhido um lugar um pouco mais afastado, pois se fizesse ao lado da companheira, iriam nascer três arvores coladas.

Ao longe, na mesma área, Shikamaru e Chouji plantavam as suas também, embora o jovem Nara estivesse sempre a refilar que preferia estar a dormir ao invés de plantar arvores. Ino deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça e ordenou que este trabalhasse mais e se queixasse menos. Tinha plantado a sua num lugar onde estava menos gente e tinha arrumado e limpo os seus utensílios, ficando assim sentada num banco a olhar o resto dos colegas.

Viu Naruto confuso, a procura de uma forma melhor para colocar a sua futura arvore. Riu-se, ele ficava engraçado quando estava sem perceber nada ou a pensar. Lembrou-se da primeira impressão que tivera de Naruto, obviamente que esta já tinha mudado…bastante. Uma coisa, ela aprendera, não devia julgar as pessoas sem as conhecer profundamente. Sorriu mais uma vez.

"Estás-te a rir do que?" – perguntou-lhe Shikamaru, aparecendo de repente ao seu lado.

"Hum? De nada…não me estou a rir." – Disse ela disfarçando.

"Sei…sou calão, mas não estúpido…mas vá, esquece lá isso." – Disse o jovem sentando-se desfraldado no banco ao lado de Ino.

"Já acabaste o teu trabalho?" – ela perguntou.

"Aquilo é uma trabalheira, mas já terminei…agora quero-me deitar…" – disse Shikamaru colocando as mãos atrás da nuca e fechando os olhos.

"**¬¬** E existe algo mais que queiras fazer que não seja dormir? Ai Shikamaru…não mudas mesmo…" – comentou ela para depois se rir.

Quando voltou a olhar para o loiro este já se encontrava despachado também. Mantinha-se a olhar Sakura e Sasuke do cimo de uma árvore, e ganhando coragem, Ino foi ter com ele, deixando Shikamaru a dormir no banco. Apareceu de repente ao lado de Naruto pregando-lhe um susto. Acabaram por se rir os dois.

"E então, que tal? Correu bem a missão?" – perguntou-lhe a jovem, para iniciar conversa.

"Sim, a principio não sabia muito bem o que era para fazer, mas depois fiquei a olhar para a folha e fiz tudo correcto. Espero que cresçam aqui árvores saudáveis e fortes."

"Eu também. Afinal, as arvores também são seres vivos."

Ino olhou para Sakura, em baixo de sí e ficou com uma expressão distante. Naruto olhou uma e depois a outra e suspirou.

"Já foste falar com ela?" – perguntou á jovem.

"Não…nem vou." – Disse Ino na mesma expressão.

"Orgulho?"

"Não…eu da última vez que falei com ela disse-lhe tudo o que pensava e o que sentia, foi sincera com ela e amiga. Ela não reagiu muito bem, como sabes, por isso, deve precisar de algum tempo para pensar…deixei-lhe a amizade aberta…é só ela quere-la de novo. Não me importo de esperar."

"Sim, também é verdade…e por falar nisso, como está o teu braço?" – perguntou-lhe o loiro pegando no braço de Ino e analisando o corte. Sasuke olhou para cima nesse momento e ficou a fitá-los de surra. _Como é que a Ino se dá com um Baka daqueles…? _– Pensou.

"Acho que o teu curativo resultou. Está melhor do que ontem, e já não me dói tanto!" – disse ela com outro sorriso.

"Ainda bem, era mau se o ferimento ficasse pior…mas ainda bem que está óptimo."

"Naruto…" – começou ela sem o olhar directamente. – "…tu por acaso não queres ir jantar hoje á minha casa?" – perguntou.

"C-como? Jantar na t-tua casa?" – Naruto estava admirado, e…corado.

"Sim, o que tem isso de mal? É uma forma de agradecer pelo curativo. Mas se não quiseres eu compreendo."

"Não, claro que quero…só que não estava à espera que alguém me convidasse assim…para ir jantar. Sim, vou com muito gosto." – Disse Naruto tentando não se mostrar muito ansioso e nervoso. Alguma coisa não estava a bater bem dentro de sí.

Shikamaru chamou por Ino, avisando que estava na hora de cada um voltar para o seu grupo. Esta despediu-se de Naruto e foi com a sua equipa. Ainda meio aparvalhado, Naruto desceu a árvore e juntou-se a Sakura e Sasuke, que esperavam Kakashi terminar de falar com um dos ninjas do ambiente.

Quando o professor chegou, encaminharam-se os três novamente para a vila. Sakura e Sasuke conversavam, por milagre, e Kakashi lia o seu livro, enquanto Naruto chutava uma pedra sempre a olhar o chão. Estava pensativo. Era como se não acreditasse que tinha recebido aquele convite. Não podia esconder a felicidade, pois isso era uma forma que Ino se tinha tornado uma boa amiga, mas era estranho de certa forma, pois nunca antes tinha recebido um convite assim…

Na hora do lanche, Kakashi informou os três que iriam todos lanchar juntos. E por algum milagre também, ele pagaria o lanche. O dia estava a correr melhor do que ele esperava…Sentaram-se numa mesa de madeira frente ao restaurante e esperaram que Kakashi voltasse com os pedidos.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, eu estive a pensar…e queria convidar-vos para irem hoje lá jantar a minha casa. Também pensei em convidar o Kakashi-sensei, mas como ele nunca dá certezas, quero saber se vocês vão." – Disse Sakura meio envergonhada.

"E de onde surgiu essa ideia?" – perguntou Sasuke.

"É que os meus pais queriam conhecer-vos melhor. Eles é que deram a ideia e tudo…e acho que não tem mal nenhum…é só e apenas um jantar." - Explicou a menina.

"Por mim…pode ser." – Disse normalmente o Uchiha. Sakura nem queria acreditar que finalmente Sasuke aceitara alguma coisa vindo dela. Naruto mordeu o lábio.

"Sakura-chan…eu não vou poder ir jantar hoje com vocês…" – disse. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura o olharam interrogativos.

"Porquê? Não me digas que tens a agenda muito ocupada…" – disse Sasuke numa forma de gozo.

"É que eu já aceitei um convite para jantar hoje…e bom…era mau desmarcar á ultima da hora." – Disse o loiro corado.

"Hum…e pode-se saber com quem é esse jantar?" – perguntou novamente Sakura.

"Com a Ino-chan, ela convidou-me e eu aceitei…"

Sasuke e Sakura entreolharam-se e a jovem pareceu ficar irritada. Não eram ciúmes, pois para ela bastava que apenas Sasuke estivesse presente. Mas era como se o facto de Naruto tivesse outro encontro a incomodasse de certa forma, para mais com Ino. Recusar o seu convite para aceitaro da sua "inimiga"?Sasuke relembrou o momento dos jovens a conversar na árvore e concluiu que só podia ter sido naquela altura que o convite tinha sido feito.

"Não acredito que vais deixar de vir jantar comigo e com o Sasuke para ires jantar com essa Ino-porca." – Naruto ficou espantado a olhar para Sakura, esta tinha sido mais antipática do que o normal.

"Não precisas de ficar irritada Sakura-chan, haverão outras oportunidades e…não fales assim da Ino-chan, ela não merece." – Disse meio que assustado.

"Cala-te Naruto…se tu soubesses de metade nem sequer abrias a boca para dizer isso." – Continuou Sakura. – "Mas tudo bem, só espero é que ela não te ponha veneno na comida…cobra como ela é…"

"Não sei qual das duas é mais cobra…" – disse Naruto sem se conter, apenas encarando o chão. Sasuke e Sakura olharam boquiabertos para Naruto. – "Não foi muito simpático da tua parte teres-lhe cortado o braço com uma Kunai quando ela simplesmente estava a ser sincera contigo. Vocês são amigas…" – disse ele batendo com o braço na mesa, pregando um susto a Sakura que deu um pulo para trás.

"Meninos, está aqui o lanche…" – disse Kakashi trazendo as pequenas coisas que tinham pedido. Naruto apenas se levantou da sua cadeira.

"Desculpe-me Kakashi-sensei…perdi o apetite." – E saiu caminhando em direcção a casa. Kakashi apercebeu-se logo que tinha havido alguma discussão e olhou para Sasuke.

"Não olhes para mim…não fiz nada desta vez…" – disse o Uchiha olhando para Sakura. Kakashi olhou para a menina e viu-a atordoada, decidiu então não dizer mais nada. Serviu o lanche e deixaram-se ficar os três sozinhos.

No caminho para casa, Naruto vinha a resmungar sozinho. Quem o visse passar diria de certo que ele tinha dado em maluco pois falava sozinho. Estava arrependido de ter sido rude com Sakura, mas também não tinha conseguido controlar as emoções, nem sabia o porque de ter reagido assim para defender a posição de Ino. Sempre ouvira as duas chatearem-se e discutirem e nunca tinha dito ou sentido nada. Alguma coisa estava estranha…porque é que ele nos últimos tempos só pensava na loira? E porque tinha ficado tão incomodado com o facto de Sakura ter sido mal-educada? A sua cabeça estava em água…talvez fosse só cansaço…sim, era só isso…

Entrou em casa e foi directamente para a banheira. Não tarda seriam horas de jantar e ele não queria dar uma má impressão chegando atrasado. Demorou algum tempo no banho, estava a sentir-se bem com a água a bater-lhe no rosto. E depois disso, procurou por uma roupa diferente. Não que não gostasse da sua roupa, mas para um jantar em casa de uma amiga, tendo os pais também, seria melhor levar algo diferente, acabando por escolher um fato bem simples, mas que lhe calhou perfeitamente bem. Iruka tinha-lho dado no seu aniversário, para ele o utilizar em ocasiões especiais ou em jantares como aqueles…

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava na hora de sair de casa, viu a sua bandana exposta em cima do móvel e ficou a pensar se a levaria ou não, optando por leva-la ao pescoço, deixando o seu cabelo loiro sobressair de certa forma. Fechou as luzes e saiu de casa.

Sentia-se nervoso, não sabia explicar porque…era como se tivesse medo que alguma coisa corresse mal, tinha de se comportar…dar boa impressão da sua parte. Caminhou devagar para não tropeçar em nenhuma pedra, ou depois sujaria a roupa. Ele já nem sabia o que pensar…estava nervoso por algo tão simples.

Sakura que tinha ido até ao seu quarto, avistou Naruto passar na rua que levava à casa da família Yamanaka. Ficou admirada ao vê-lo…nem parecia o Naruto que ela conhecia. Suspirou e voltou para dentro…não queria ver Naruto á frente nem pintado de ouro.

Naruto chegou à porta de casa de Ino e respirou fundo antes de tocas á porta. Quando o fez, foi Ino que lhe abriu a porta. Ele nem sabia o que dizer, era como se fosse outra Ino que ele nunca tinha visto. Esta vestia um bonito vestido roxo, e o seu cabelo estava solto, no braço onde estava o corte, Naruto reparou que ainda se mantinha lá a ligadura que ele lhe tinha posto. Olhou novamente para ela e o seu coração deu um salto. Ele estava sem, saber o que dizer…

"Olá Naruto…entra…estávamos à tua espera!" – disse a jovem fazendo-lhe um gesto para ele entrar.

"Isso significa que cheguei atrasado!" – disse ele um pouco aborrecido. Ela riu-se e puxou-lhe o braço para que ele entrasse para a sala.

"Nem por isso…o meu pai ainda não está despachado. Chegou á pouco de uma missão e está a acabar de se vestir." – Disse Ino aliviando Naruto, que sorriu.

A mãe de Ino apareceu na sala e cumprimentou Naruto com um bonito sorriso, indicando ao loiro o caminho para a mesa onde ia ser servido o jantar. Minutos depois, o pai de Ino chegou á sala e cumprimentou Naruto e a família com um bonito sorriso e sentou-se na parte lateral da mesa, ao lado de Ino, que ficou sentada frente a Naruto.

"Espero que o Naruto-kun goste do jantar que eu preparei…" – disse a senhora ao retirar a tampa da panela. Os olhos de Naruto brilharam... Ramen…

"Claro que gosta…é o prato favorito dele mãe." – Disse Ino a rir-se.

"Então e como vão as tuas missões rapaz?" – perguntou o pai de Ino para iniciar conversa. – "Muito trabalho?"

"Bem, quando não estamos nas missões de limpeza ou pintura da vila…até que temos algum trabalho…fora isso…tudo vai normal. Já há algum tempo que não temos uma missão emocionante." – Suspirou Naruto. O pai de Ino riu-se.

"Aproveitem agora nesta idade…depois quando começarem a ter responsabilidades maiores vão querer voltar ao tempo de Genins…" – disse o homem seriamente. Naruto ouvia atento enquanto comia.

O jantar correu melhor do que Naruto podia imaginar. Simpatizou com os pais de Ino e até a colega tinha se divertido. Falaram sobre algumas das missões que faziam tanto na equipa de Ino como na de Naruto e relembraram o exame Chunnin. O pai de Ino falou sobre o seu clã a Naruto e sobre o clã Nara e Akimichi. Contou algumas das suas histórias enquanto jovem e até como conheceu a mãe de Ino, o que foi uma autêntica vergonha para Ino que ficou corada ao ver a figura "apaixonada" dos seus pais.

Após algum tempo em conversa no jardim frontal da casa Yamanaka. Naruto informou que já estava a ficar tarde e que o melhor era ir para casa, pois tanto um como outro precisavam de dormir. Ino concordou, e ao despedir-se de Naruto, deu-lhe um meigo beijo na face, fazendo o loiro corar que nem um tomate.

Naruto voltou para casa satisfeito. Não tinha corrido nada mal durante o jantar e os pais de Ino até que tinham gostado dele. Finalmente algumas pessoas começavam a reconhece-lo como ele merecia e tanto queria. Entrou em casa e despiu-se de imediato, guardando o fato novamente. E após algum tempo na casa de banho, vestiu o pijama e caiu na cama para dormir. Lembrou-se de Sakura, não queria ficar chateado com ela, teria de falar com ela no dia seguinte e pedir-lhe desculpas…mas até lá…iria dormir que bem merecia.

Ino acordou com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Tomou um banho quente e vestiu-se. Ainda era cedo, mas já nenhum dos seus pais estava em casa. Pegou no seu livro e ficou a lê-lo até ao fim. O livro tinha-lhe despertado interesse e ela acabou por lê-lo rápido. Algum tempo depois, tomou o pequeno-almoço e saiu de casa.

Chegou a horas ao local de sempre e entre todos só faltava Shikamaru, que chegou minutos depois, ainda com um rosto de sono e sem paciência nenhuma. Asuma distribuiu a missão do dia e foram em equipa realiza-la. Era mesmo isso que Ino precisava, espairecer…o jantar com Naruto tinha-lhe desperto muitas emoções sem ela se aperceber disso…

Naruto pediu desculpas a Sakura. Justificando ter-se exaltado no momento. Após algum tempo é que a amiga falou concedendo-lhe desculpas aceites. O loiro ficou mais satisfeito com isso, mas ainda assim não conseguia perceber o porque de Sakura ser tão cabeça dura…mas nisso, ele não se queria meter. Começou-se a aperceber envolvido de mais…

O tempo ia passando, e passou-se assim uma semana de trabalho e missões duras. Durante quatro dias Naruto e a sua equipa estiverem fora numa missão em outro pais, algo relacionado com a protecção de uma valiosa obra de arte…e após várias lutas e estratégias, conseguiram voltar em paz e ainda com uma grande recompensa do Feudal do país.

Naruto vinha mais ferido do que os outros. Nada de grave, mas pelo que Kakashi lhe dissera, eram feridas que ele podia ter evitado sem pensar duas vezes. Haviam momentos nos combates em que ele se dava por distraído, acabando por levar um murro ou com outra coisa…pior.

Ele sabia o porque, e era por isso mesmo que ele se dava por distraído e confuso. Não conseguia evitar parar de pensar em coisas em que antes nunca se preocupou. O facto de sentir saudades de conversar com Ino…justificava o facto da sua distracção? Ou nas coisas que ele sentia e não conseguia…explicar? Confusão total na sua cabeça…

Nas mesmas confusões estava Ino. Por vezes dava-se a pensar em como se estaria a dar Naruto na missão a que fora? E depois, perguntava-se o porque de estar a pensar no loiro que não lhe saia dos pensamentos! Era todas as coisas pequenas que ele fazia… ela achava graça… ele transmitia-lhe paz… ele mostrava-se uma pessoa rara…especial, única… Não tinha certezas, mas sentia-se como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo loiro…querendo conhece-lo melhor, poder conversar com ele…falar-lhe de sí…saber dele…estaria a ficar apaixonada? Mais confusão…

Acordou bem disposto, tomou um banho para despertar e após vestir-se, tomou o pequeno-almoço. Quando ia sair de casa é que se lembrou que Kakashi tinha liberado o dia para descansarem. Não estando com muita paciência para ficar em casa, decidiu procurar por Konohamaru…á algum tempo que não "brincava" com o amigo. Saiu á sua procura…

"Que raio estás a fazer Konohamaru? Num dia tão bonito, fechado em casa a ler um livro? Pensava que querias ir treinar ou assim…" – disse Naruto ao ver o seu amigo muito concentrado a ler um livro.

"Não é um livro qualquer Naruto no Nii-chan. É um livro sobre o significado das rosas…" – disse o pequeno com um sorriso e empolgado.

"Significado das Rosas? É interessante?"

"Sim, anda ver aqui…" – Naruto leu alguns dos significados e achou fascinante. Depois olhou para o amigo e riu-se.

"Queres dar uma rosa a quem? Hum, Konohamaru?" – o pequeno corou.

"Erm…não é da tua conta…"

"Ok, ok…bom, visto que estás ocupado…eu vou fazer alguma coisa de útil…não me apetece estar parado." – E após se despedir do amigo, saiu para ir treinar.

Depois de ler algo sobre rosas, lembrou-se de Ino, mais uma vez. E ao passar por perto da Floricultura, não perdeu nada em entrar para a ver. Não tinha nenhuma desculpa pensada para ter passado por lá, mas isso foi o que menos lhe importou. Esperou que a amiga acabasse de atender uma cliente e depois juntou-se ao pé do balcão.

"Naruto, que bom ver-te…então, como estás?" – perguntou-lhe ela quando já se encontravam os dois sozinhos.

"Estou óptimo…dia liberado e sem nada para fazer…acho que vou treinar um pouco…o Kakashi-sensei diz que eu ando a desleixar-me nas últimas missões."

"Compreendo, também ouvi do Asuma…mas enfim…acho que cada um tens os seus momentos. Iremos melhorar com certeza." – Disse ela a sorrir.

" Claro!" – algo passou na mente de Naruto e ele ficou a olhar a loira em dúvida. Ela tinha o convidado para ir jantar a sua casa…dando-lhe assim uma óptima noite…e ele iria convida-la para sair…parecia-lhe justo… "Então e o que-"

"Ino-chan!" – interrompeu-a de continuar a falar. – "Queres ir sair comigo hoje?" – perguntou-lhe. Ficou a pensar se não tinha sido directo de mais…

"Sair contigo? Tipo um encontro…?"

"Bem…chama-lhe o que quiseres…" – disse Naruto corado. O que afinal estava ele a fazer? Onde raio tinha encontrado coragem para fazer tal pergunta?

"Eu acho que…é uma…óptima ideia!" – disse ela, ele ficou admirado, mas sorriu feliz. – "E vamos onde? Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Se quiseres…mas sim podemos jantar e depois dar um passeio…"

"Então…fica combinado. Vens me buscar á hora do jantar…pode ser?"

"Pode…até logo então…" – disse ele despedindo-se dela, saindo da loja a correr. Ino sorriu, vendo-o afastar-se. Não poderia imaginar um encontro com Naruto…mas esperava que nada corresse mal…

Naruto, ficou horas sentado a olhar o céu azul da manhã. Era suposto treinar mas não conseguia. Nem vontade tinha. Era como se a tivesse perdido de uma hora para a outra. A verdade é que não queria acreditar que ela tinha aceite o convite. Lembrou-se das vezes que convidou Sakura para sair e levou um murro ou um grito…a princípio, ele pensava que Ino lhe ia fazer o mesmo… e surpreendeu-se com o resultado. Nem nos momentos em que descansava ele conseguia deixar passar um momento sem se lembrar da loira. Porquê? Tinha sido por ela que ele falhara lutas em missões…porque é que ela estava tão dentro dele? Que vontade era aquela de estar com ela e ao lado dela?

Viu o canteiro no meio da floresta e lembrou-se do que tinha lido no livro de Konohamaru. Sem pensar muito foi até ao canteiro e retirou uma das rosas que lá estavam, levando-a para casa mais tarde.

Algures no meio da vila, Sakura e Sasuke conversavam enquanto caminhavam. A rapariga parecia em baixo e o rapaz preocupado. Ultimamente o Uchiha andava a mostrar-se preocupado com a jovem dos cabelos rosas e não podia evitar esconder isso. Já tinha passado muito tempo e ele não queria ter que perder Sakura para mais ninguém. Suspirou e segurou o braço dela, fazendo-a parar no meio da rua.

"Diz-me o que se passa…já estou a ficar aborrecido de te ver assim!" – disse. Sakura admirada com o gesto quase que ia perdendo o ar.

"Estou a pensar numa maneira de pedir desculpas á Ino…acho que fui muito má para ela quando ela simplesmente estava só a ser minha amiga."

"Isso é fácil…chegas ao pé dela e pedes desculpa…ela deve compreender…se não compreender é porque é parva **u.u**." – Sakura riu-se, Sasuke estava corado e a tentar disfarçar estar importando com o assunto.

"É…tens razão…vou fazer isso assim que a vir…" – disse ela já com um sorriso.

"Exacto…eu vou contigo…er…para me certificar que pedes mesmo!" – disse o Uchiha de novo corado.

Naruto vestiu-se e arranjou-se, pegou na rosa que tinha trazido da floresta e saiu de casa. Ia buscar Ino e oferecer-lha antes do jantar. Tinha de acalmar as ânsias ou então seria pior para ele. Bateu á porta da casa Yamanaka e ouviu o berro de Ino a dizer que ia já sair, fazendo-o esperar um pouco á porta. A última coisa que ouviu Ino gritar dentro de casa fora a informar a mãe que não sabia a que horas voltava, e ainda ouviu a resposta positiva da mãe.

"Desculpa Naruto, tive que arrumar a cozinha!" – explicou enquanto saia apressada da porta de casa. Naruto nada disse, apenas estendeu a rosa e desviou o olhar. Ino ficou parva, segurou a rosa com cuidado e olhou para o loiro. – "Naruto isto significa…"

"Sim…significa isso mesmo…desculpa não consegui evitar…assim que soube o que isso significava pensei em ti e em mim e não sei…bom vamos jantar?" – disse disfarçando a conversa.

"C-claro…vamos!" – disse ela seguindo-o também corada.

O jantar não podia ter corrido melhor. Naruto fartou-se de contar coisas engraçadas a Ino e falou também das suas travessuras falhadas a Sasuke, o que ainda deu mais vontade de rir. Ino falou-lhe também de alguns dos seus planos furados e de algumas histórias em equipa, principalmente de Shikamaru que o que passava a vida a fazer era dormir.

A verdade era que ambos se estavam a divertir bastante. Nunca tinham conversado tanto sobre as suas vidas e ficaram a conhecer mais um do outro. As suas opiniões iniciais mudaram radicalmente…

"Naruto…tens a cara suja…" – disse Ino rindo-se ao ver a bochecha de Naruto suja de massa.

"Eh? Onde…?" – perguntou fazendo um rosto confuso.

"Nas bochechas, aqui…espera que eu limpo…" – Ino pegou num guardanapo e pegou no rosto de Naruto com as mãos, passando-lhe assim o pano na face.

Naruto sentiu o seu coração bater rapidamente por ter o rosto de Ino tão perto do seu. Apetecia-lhe beijar os seus lábios finos e claros. Mas não queria levar um murro por atrevimento nem perder a amizade que tinha construído com Ino…mas a boca dela ali…

Ino estava confusa. Não sabia o porque de ter tocado no rosto do rapaz se não fosse só para o limpar…aquela altura o rosto dele já estava mais do que limpo e ela continuava ali, a olhar aqueles olhos azuis profundos e que…aqueles lábios… tinha de manter a calma…mas não conseguia… aproximou-se de Naruto fechando os olhos. Naruto fez o mesmo…era agora…

"Ino, quero falar contigo…" – a voz de Sakura fez os dois jovens pararem antes dos lábios se poderem tocar. Ambos pararam constrangidos. – "Não é muito tempo…"

"Naruto…dá-me só um tempo, eu já volto…" – disse Ino saindo dali, parando uns metros mais á frente onde ficou a falar com Sakura.

O loiro estava sem ar…o que tinha acontecido ali? Ou o que podia ter acontecido ali? Se não fosse…ah não, a sua cabeça estava ás voltas…ele queria tanto ter provado aqueles lábios…agora quando é que iria surgir outra oportunidade? Mas ficou contente, talvez fosse de vez que as amigas se entendessem…

"Eu…bem, eu queria pedir-te desculpas Ino…acho que não devia ter exagerado na reacção…" – disse Sakura, a loira apenas Sorriu.

"Claro…eu disse-te que ia continuar a ser tua amiga… e as amigas tem de ser sinceras umas para as outras…guardar segredos deste tipo nunca iria ajudar a manter uma amizade que tem tudo para ser excepcional…como a nossa."

"Sim, acho que me fez bem ouvir aquilo que me disseste…mas não sei se o que vou dizer justifica o meu comportamento, mas quando uma pessoa se apaixona é obsessiva…e faz tudo…então…eu…desculpa Ino…apesar de tudo…quero continuar a ser tua amiga…"

Ino abraçou Sakura e Sakura Ino. Não havia muito mais para dizer pois os factos eram visíveis. Sentado no cimo de uma árvore, Sasuke sorriu, finalmente ia ter para sí Sakura…mais contente e divertida…aquela Sakura pelo qual ele se tinha apaixonado. Naruto também ficou contente, Ino agora iria andar mais contente e a sorrir…já não teria que vê-la triste…

"Bom Ino, eu agora vou ter de ir…ainda bem que esclarecemos as coisas…depois a gente combina algo para conversarmos… há coisas que tens que me contar…eheh" – disse Sakura piscando o olho á amiga e dirigindo-se á arvore onde esta Sasuke. Ino corou e depois riu-se, voltando assim á mesa onde Naruto a esperava.

"Resolveram tudo?" – perguntou o loiro levantando-se. Já tinham terminado o jantar e iriam dar um passeio.

"Sim…finalmente!"

"Fico feliz por vocês…amigas nunca podem ficar chateadas muito tempo!" – Naruto sorriu-lhe. Ino lembrou-se do beijo que podia ter acontecido e corou, para segundos depois voltar á activa.

"Sabes o que me apetecia? Passear á beira-mar…fazer loucuras correr…coisas malucas…vens?" – Ino nem esperou o loiro responder, puxou-lhe o braço e correram até á ponte que havia sobre o rio.

Um luar magnifico…o céu limpo de nuvens e carregado de estrelas…uma paisagem linda…Ino e Naruto caminhavam calmamente sobre a margem do rio e conversavam, ela estava contente e ele também…num momento daqueles era impossível não estar…mas como em tudo, devido a uma pedra no meio do caminho, Ino tropeçou e antes que ela pudesse cair, Naruto puxou-a…caindo assim ela sobre ele.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. O silêncio caiu sobre os dois…os olhos dela contemplavam os dele…as mãos dele na cintura dela…as dela no tronco dele…sentindo o coração do jovem bater rápido…Naruto aproximou os seus lábios dos de Ino, dando-lhe assim um leve toque…e ficou a olha-la corado…Ino ficou pasmada…acabando por descer o rosto até ao de Naruto…

Um beijo digno de ser saboreado. Rebolaram pelo chão, ficando por fim Naruto por cima…beijou novamente os lábios de Ino que pousou a rosa ao lado deles e abraçou-se a Naruto.

Ficaram o resto da noite a olhar o céu…a felicidade de ambos estava notável…era como se eles ainda não acreditassem que aquilo tinha terminado assim…

_

* * *

A Rosa que Naruto deu a Ino era amarela...que pelo que eu sei, significa estar apaixonado...ou sentir algo parecido com amor pela pessoa que a recebe...sendo Ino filha de uma florista, não ia ser muito dificil de descobrir o que era né? _

_Agora de momento não me lembro de algo mais que possa explicar, mas se precisarem de algum esclarecimento eu estou desposta a reponder. O titulo não é muito creativo, mas eu deixei aquele porque estava a ouvir uma musica com aquele nome quando comecei a escrever a história. Espero que tenham gostado. _

_**Nina-chan**, é para ti doida! Obrigada pela tua fiction dedicada a mim...aqui está a tua com um casal que gostas, espero que esteja a altura das tuas! Beijokas_

**Ambar-chan**


End file.
